Kojiro Hyuga/Techniques
This is the section about Kojiro Hyuga's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Characteristics Techniques Dribbles and Feints *'Straight Line Dribble': Instead of feints or artistic techniques, Hyuga uses sheer power to break through all opponents in a straight line. This feat was part of his "Fierce Tiger" attitude, which is to be a warrior rather than a player during the whole soccer match. *'Step-over/Scissors Feint': Hyuga moves his leg above the ball, to trick his personal marker into thinking he is moving the ball, while he is notAs seen in Overseas Fierce Fights in calcio arc, chapter 8, p. 4-6.. *'Right-Angle Feint': Hyuga can use Shingo Aoi's technique in conjunction with the Step-over Feint to get past his opponent. Passes *'Tiger Pass': The Tiger Shot used as a pass. *'Toho Twin Pass': The Toho Twin Shot utilized as a pass. *'Raiju Pass': The Raiju Shot used as a pass. Aerial shots *'Jumping Header': The player heads the ball while it's high in the air. This technique requires that the player possesses sufficient skill to keep his balance in mid-air while accurately hitting the ball. *'Tiger Diving Header': A diving header that also utilizes the leg strength acquired in the process of learning the Neo Tiger Shot. *'Tiger Volley': A strong, straight volley utilizing the Tiger Shot. Its most prominent characteristic is Hyuga's ability to do it without trapping the ball and/or requiring passes from his teammates. *'Jumping Tiger Volley': A Tiger Shot (possibly even the Neo Tiger Shot) used as a Jumping Volley. *'Wild Jumping Tiger Volley': This shot has more power because Hyuga is focusing on kicking the center of the ballRoad to 2002 arc, ch. 24, p. 1-6. *'Toho Twin Shot': A technique that combines Hyuga's Overhead Kick with Takeshi Sawada's Jumping Volley. Since there is a big difference in the kicking power of the two, it bends greatly, and thus can be utilized as a pass. *'Jumping Volley Twin Shot' (with Wakashimazu) *'Overhead Kick': A way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg, rather than using, for example, a header. *'Rolling Overhead Kick': Hyuga twists his body acrobatically, performing an overhead kick. He soars up into the air before smashing the ball downwards, giving it incredible momentum. *'Overhead Tiger:' A technique combining a diving overhead with the Tiger Shot. There is also a more advanced version in which Hyuga uses Sawada's foot to jump higher before performing the kick. *'Descent Raiju Shot:' Hyuga uses Jito's back (or any support from other teammates, such as the sole of another player's football boots) to jump higher and get the ball in mid-air, then do the Raiju Shot as soon as he lands. *'Jumping Raiju Shot': Hyuga uses Tsubasa's raised foot as a platform to unleash the Raiju Shot from mid air. This method is used to overcome the drawback that the Raiju Shot cannot be performed mid air, since it utilizes the recoil from the ground. *'Running Direct Super Raiju Volley': A variation of the Raiju Shot, done by directly striking the ball after running. Ground shots *'Bullet Shot': Hyuga's most used shot in the Kids' Dream arc. Another form is where he shoots with his left foot with only a small windup, and only follows through with a bent knee. He perfected that on his debut in the 16th national tournament. *'Tiger Shot': After his training in Okinawa against the strong waves during a storm, Hyuga created the Tiger Shot, which is shot in a straight line of great power and speed, even able to get through the waves. *'Counter Shot': Similar to Tsubasa's Counter Shot, with the only difference being the Tiger Shot's power is used instead of the Drive Shot's drive effect. *'Neo Tiger Shot': As the Tiger Shot is inferior towards Schneider's Fire Shot, so Hyuga decided to train with coach Kira's black ball, a ball three times heavier than normal. With that, Hyuga managed to produce a shot that is even more powerful than the Tiger Shot. *'Flash Raiju Shot' (with Tsubasa and Misaki): Kojiro does a Raiju pass to the Golden Combi which does a Twin Shot, making virtually an unstoppable shooting technique. The resulting shot is swinging and flashing like a flying light. *'Raiju Shot:' Hyuga's most powerful shot, introduced in Battle of World Youth. Hyuga created this shot during his training after getting expelled by coach Gamo, inspired by Maki's signature pitch, the Riser Ball. By hitting the ground with his leg before shooting and using that reaction to fire his shot, he made the shot going near the ground at first and then going up in front of the goalkeeper. The shot can bring down a big tree, just like it's struck by lightning. It is later revealed that this is the last shot that Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth, which he named the Skywing Shot. *'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun': For this technique, the user must counter a shot or clearance with a shot of their own. More specifically, the user strikes at the right timing on opponent's kick, adding his power to the shot and making the ball fly at an amazing speed. *'Twin Shot': A technique involving two people shooting at the same time, resulting in a swinging ball, making it look like there are multiple balls. *'Drive Tiger Twin Shot' (with Tsubasa): A Power Twin Shoot with Tsubasa, with a greater rotation effect compared to the Tachibana twins or the Misaki-Tsubasa combi twin shoot. *'Wild Tiger Shot': Since the Raiju Shot puts a lot of strain to the legs, Hyuga create another powerful shoot, by training with much smaller balls (such as tennis balls) and try to focus on the center of the ball, making more power transmitted into it. Defensive techniques *'Tiger Tackle: ' A slide tackle that borderlines a foul as it takes out the attacker, but he is skillful enough to take the ball as well. Cooperative tactics *'2-man Combination Pass': A pass-based attack performed by Hyuga and a partner. It is a series of fast, one touch passes and runs, between two players. In cases that the partner is Takeshi Sawada or Ken Wakashimazu, the duo will then be called a Golden Combi, or more specifically, the Meiwa/Toho Golden Combi. *'Post Play': The act of giving a goal scoring opportunity to a teammate while already being in a dangerous position for the opponent. Hyuga learnt this tactic while training with Kozo Kira, as a requirement for his comeback for Japan Youth. Videos Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Kojiro Hyuga Skill Ryoma Hino 火野龙马 Vs Kojiro Hyuga 日向小次郎 ThunderCat Shot 雷兽射球 External links * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa site * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB Notes Category:List of techniques